THE OUROBOROS CHRONICLE I
by Seithr-Kairy
Summary: Ouroboros, the symbol of “Neverending Circle” . No one knows where it starts, nor its ends…. Until the boy. Will the circle start unraveling.... ? Or will the boy been dragged down within its vicious circle?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE OUROBOROS CHRONICLES I :**_

_**DRAWN OUT OF THE NORMALITY**_

Summary :

Ouroboros, the symbol of "Neverending Circle" . No one knows where it starts, nor its ends…. Until the boy. Will the circle start unraveling... ? Or will the boy been dragged down within its vicious circle... ?

Time holds all the answers, be it past, present, and the everchanging future… What treasures would be found beneath? Were them worth the Prices? The answers was there, if only one looking carefully. Lonely. Sadness. Envy. Fury. Loss. Pain. All holds the clues. Dare any try to find out? Because… The Future hadn't been Set Out Yet…

A/N :

First ever written fanfic. Not the usual ideas only concepts… (ShockedGasps) Why… You must really thanked Aki-nee for this small miracle! She totally flat out forced Kai to wrote them down after being sick of only hearing many of the ideas concepts only. So… Here you go Aki-nee. Gomen that it wasn't your usual fandom list though! (GrinnedCheekily)

BTW… Did I was right that the Ouroboros (The circle symbol about a snake that eat its own tails) could means "Neverending Circle"? Because if not, I think I must change the title immediately!!! (Grimace)

Disclaimer :

Nothing that you recognize from Canon Story Lines is mine. But I do claim this little story plots. I think this one could be something that original enough, yes?? (GlaresToDareAnyWhoWouldSaidOtherwise)

Warning :

This is a Test-Out-Kinda-Fic. See if any thought whether or not any interested. At the most only high possibility of shonen-ai hints. Don't like? L.E.A.V.E. I don't stand any bigotry idiocies. (Glares) This will be the only one serious warning. After this, you're O.U.T. Thank You. (SmiledIcily)

Last, there will be an additional note at the end of this chapter. Please read, and notify me ASAP if any of you interested!! (GrinnedMischevously).

Without further a do… on to the story we go!!

GwouroboroschroniclesGwouroboroschroniclesGwouroboroschroniclesGW

Class 10-1; Saijou Academia, Sank Kingdom

'Another boring day at school…' was the current thought that invaded the dark haired teen mind. 'Why did I choose to attend here when it was obvious that there's nothing to gain from anyway..?' trailed the teen. He then shook his head needlessly before a commotion up front draws his attention right ahead.

'Of course…' murmured the teen while watching someone that had caught his interest. An amused smile graced his lip when he saw who the center of the said commotion was. 'I really couldn't forgot why, -even if I want to-, ne?'

Even then, the smile never last for long before the dark haired teen sighed forlornly, back to his former thought, contemplating of whether or not the pros of going to school far outweight the cons.

GwouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGW

"HEEROO~~!!" A girlish scream startled the dark haired boy from his wandering mind. It made the teen, -Heero- groaned slightly when he realized who it was. Relena Darlian-Pececraft, the second heir of the Peacecraft Family., and often the source of a perfect recipe for an instant migrain attack for the dark haired teen.

"Peacecraft-san..." He grounded her name slightly. "Did you need something?" His face was the perfact bland polite mask he always wear when in front of public.

"Heero!" scolded the girl. "I told you that you can call me by name only, ne? Well then, why don't you ever use it?!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Of course, Peacecraft-san." Was his only bland reply. But in his mind, it was anything but. 'And gave you more reasons to hounded me? I don't think so.' Was his mind replies sarcastically. 'Why did she insist to call me by name, anyway… I don't recall ever gave her the rights.' Thought the boy while frowned. ' And that, among other things that made her presence grated my nerves so much.' (1)

With that thought, he decided to ignore the girl (again) in favor to stare pointedly right ahead, and found that his sight landed on two laughing violet eyes for a few seconds before he blinked and the eyes leaves him.

-tbc-

(1) It was considered rude to call someone just by their given name without their consent. Usually you call them by family names. Only if you had been given their consent that you're allowed to call them by their given names. Calling someone with their given names without any suffix was the highest form. So calling them without permission could be taken as a downright insult to them. (Japanese customs)

A/N:

I would appreciated any of your thought. As you've seen on the title, this one was Part 1 of the series, and only dealing with introductions for some of the main characters, and some hints of the 'real' plots here 'n there. Call it a very long prologue if you wish.

Now, we reach the problems here. Because I'm new, and –really, English was not really my first languages- ; I'm at a hard predicament.

This whole series was made based on the 'Holy Grail Wars' on "Fate: Stay Night"; -but only in base only- in term that this is a 'Game' about some candidate fighting each other. Yet, I found that I couldn't write any of that 'awesome-fighting-actions-scenes", yet.

So, I propose a bargain. I've already written Part 1's scripts until it's finished, BUT if any of you interested in this story and wanted the sequel come out; I would need a 'multipurpose' Beta. It means, S/He will not only be my Beta, but also as an co-author who wrote any of the fighting-actions-scenes for me. As an incentive, I would gladly let His/Her imaginations freely about those scenes as realistically as possible. The only restriction would be that who won the fights, what kind of basic power each character had, and sometime the name of major attack that I've been planned.

So….. Is there anyone out there would be interested??? (SmileEncouragingly)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**THE OUROBOROS CHRONICLES I :**_

_**DRAWN OUT OF THE NORMALITY**_

A/N :

(SighingDejectedly) No review or even any comment? (ShakesHead) I guess I deserved that. (ResignedTones) I just realized after posting that chapt 1 was really short, and gave away nothing… (Trailed) I'll try to do better, but in no way that this is a solid promise. (SmiledSheepishly)

Oh.. btw, the offered adds in the end of chapt 1 still opened, and I'll still be waiting until part 1 was finished. But beyond that, consider that this series finished until just that time, because I refuse to wrote only half way; and the fight-scene was quite a major part of this series…. Thank you for minding this before…

Sore Dewa… Let's find out what chapt 2 is!

GWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGW

When the girl realized that she had been ignored after sometime, she huffed loudly before her eyes started searching something that worth for continuing her 'conversation'. Her eyes then landed on a teen that had succesfully gathering quite a crowd on the front boy that she disliked to be associated at all, after she had found out his origins. Or so she thought so.

The sneer had almost automatically put on her face before she spoke, "What is that silly boy doing, goofing around like that? Such disgracefullness!! But I guess it can't be helped. What with his questionable background and all that. He should learn his place, don't you think so Heero?" inquired the blond haired girl.

Hearing his name been called made Heero snapped out of his trailing mind rather abruptly. He saw where the 'look' that the girl beside him thorwn at and because of that, the familiar negative feeling he had at girl resurfaced in doubles. His mind then provided him some of the conversation before that he heard only in passing. But what he had recalled only made his mood on her darkened considerably. "That silly boy, as you called him was in all but blood is my family, Peacecraft-san." The tones that he used had been changing slightly to a more chilled one.

"Of course, Heero! That's because of your family generousity!" said the girl with fawning tones. "But still, it doesn't mean he's one of _us,_ ne, Heero?" said the girl brightly while smiled 'charmingly'.

But the smile didn't last long though; when she realized that her audience hadn't look like he agreed with her. Indeed, it seems that it gave the opposite reaction than what the girl hopes, because Heero's face had become totally blank, with cold, unresponsive eyes that chilled her to the bone.

Now; normally, The girl could be rather.. blind to the unwelcome aura that her crush always given when around her. But surely enough that she was still had _some_ basic instinct installed in that body of hers which thankfully still recognize what the look of potential murder could harm them, and made the smart decision to balk out of the danger zone this time. She then attempted to reconciliate by giving a polite apology, but by then it has been too late.

"Enough, Peacecraft-san." said the dark haired teen softly. His eyes showed a dangerous glint that rarely seen, but held no doubt that he was angry, close to blown up, and you better get the h*** away from here before it happened, all in that order.

"Whatever he was _before_, he was still _a_ Yuy now. And with that, came with all of its benefit." said the teen calmly. "Family above All… You don't want _a_ Yuy to cross your path as an enemy, ne?" He said that sentences unrepentently while still held the same look to her that made the 'little girl' felt more than a bit frightened.

Fortunately, the awkward silence that came afterward was abruptly broken by the bell. Without more than a polite inclinated head as a dismissal, the dark haired teen then stood up abruptly. With a last glare to the girl, he began to go out of the class rigidly while leaving the still shell-shocked poor girl behind.

When he by passed the classroom's door, as if summoned by magic, the teen with violet eyes who had just been their source of argumenthad positioned himself a half step in the right behind the dark haired teen; chattering mindlessly to the mostly unresponsive teen beside him. Yet, never was the dark haired teen push out his companion. Even when normally, -for other peoples- that companionship was rarely welcomed, or outright unwelcomed with hostile tendencies……

-tbc-

GWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGW

A/N :

Here was chapt 2!! Unlike last time, I will said the standard basic good bye charm that every author gave,

"READ and REVIEW please!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N :

O~kay… seems that not many really interested in this story… (RatherDepressed) so, from now on I'd only write anything I got about Part 1 and finishing this as soon as possible. If there's complains, I wouldn't know if there wasn't any told me, ne??

OH!! I'm sorry that I didn't mentioned this before, but it should be obvious by now that this story was an AU. No Gundam in sight! (FakeCheerfulness)

On to the story…

_**THE OUROBOROS CHRONICLES I :**_

_**DRAWN OUT OF THE NORMALITY**_

GwouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGW

"… And then he said…" the voice of the long haired teen beside him was registered only in passing to his hearing, but not something that unwelcome for him. He had found that it was a perfect distraction to regain his control on his emotions. So, while he was still struggling to regain those controls, he just lets the long haired teen to chatter aimlessly, as if he didn't know about his short haired companion problems.

Heero finally snapped out off his mind when he realized that the chatter had died down, and his line of sight was blocked by a pair of concerned violet eyes that made him blinked.

The violet eyes tilted his head a little and said, "Okay now, Hee-chan?? You seems a little of f since we're out of school. Did that little ojou-san said something off again?"

_That_ had lightened his mood considerably. The long haired boy was almost always has a knack to read his mood correctly. So, he chooses to answer the question with the familiar response.

"Hnn..." was his only reply which was accompanied by a superior smug smirk on his face that made the long haired teen just rolled his eyes exasperately.

"Yare-yare… Fine. See if I care!" huffed the boy while turn his back to Heero with exagerated moves on his part. And with that, the mood between them had settled to a comfortable silence.

GwouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGW

Half way to their home, the long haired teen had stopped abruptly, standing with rigid position like a threatened animal. _That_ had gotten Heero's attention immediately. He narrowed his eyes and started to spread his senses. Both of them stiffened out when an unmistakenable presence stepped out in front of them. It was a taller young man with banged hair covered on side of his face and only one green eyes that seen out.

"A Shikigami!!" hissed out the long haired boy. His unmistakenable hatred showed up in his face. A rare event that only happened because of one reason on his usually smilling face.

"So you admit it!" a new voice rang out out of no where. And then, a new person came out behind the first young man. A handsome blond haired teen with teal eyes stared back at them.

"Only shikigami could recognize each other. Not even their partner knew how." The blond haired teen smiled slightly before his warm gaze became steeled out.

"So who are you, and what are you represented?" said the teen while he changed his stance to a ready one while his silent companion just standing there, awaiting the command that sure will come in the near future…

-tbc-

A/N :

Wee~ll… that's it. And now we have new charas come out that seems to be their new opponent…

Please Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N :

Sorry for the delays… I had decided to change the flows of the story, so that this chapter was quite different from what I already wrote before. That was what made this this chapter, and subsequently more of the future chapters quite difficult to type.

Yet, I'll regret to inform you that the end of 'tOC' Part 1 was coming closer. Just a couple more little chapters and we're finished here! (CheerfullyWaves) There might be some little off shots that I _might_ post as complements of this story, but essentially, that's it.

The reason why was because I still doubting whether or not I like where this story'd go originally. There're too many loopholes that need to be fixed… and let's not forget 'bout the action-scenes, which I consider as the most difficult part to type due to my lack of experiences in writing...

So, No. Part 2 wouldn't be up in nearby future, except, of course, if you want me to type anything I've got in my head and hope for the best?? (ShakesHead)

In anyway, if you, -'dear' reader- thought that you have some ideas of how this story could go, please free to suggest it. I might use it if I feel that it seems fit with my plotline. Credits will be given when its due!

Now…

It seems there was some misunderstanding caused by my choices for the story title, so I'd like to clarified them now.

First, about the plot: I think I had told you before in the end of chapt 1, –althought I'll stated this again just for a clear up-; that this fanfic's basic idea was taken from the "Holy Grail Wars" from anime "Fate: Stay Night".

As you've read on chapt 3, there are two parts that's required for competing in this 'Game'. They are the 'Shikigami' and their partner.

'Shikigami', from my perspective, was sprites/spirits that made a pact with the user so that the user could release a series of commands that the Shikigami would follow obediently. But for the sake of this story, it would have a slighter different meaning in the 'reality'. 'Shikigami' are considered as the 'tools' to win the 'Game'.

The partner of a 'Shikigami'; -as you'd read later-, are to be called as 'Deus'. -If you must know- This word was taken from Clamp's "Angelic Layer". The 'Deus' commands the 'Shikigami', and considered as the 'player' in this 'Game'. Most of them were 'normal'.

The quickest way to win the game was to kill the opponent's 'Deus'. For, if the 'Deus' was killed, the 'Shikigami' automatically lose by default. That's why they're usually became prime targets in addition of being 'vulnerable'.

Second, -if I'm not mistaken- the first time I knew the word 'Ouroboros' was from reading some "Full Metal Alchemist" books, and it means something about a 'neverending circle'. -If this was wrong, please tell me ASAP, and I'll have to change the title immediately-. The reason I pick it up was:

The 'Game' in this story had been repeated over and over, like some kind of 'neverending circle' over so many times it couldn't be counted any more.

It sounds much cooler with the plus of being ominous than if I just used plain, boring 'neverending circle' as title… (Sweatdropped)

So… No. This got nothing to do with any possibility of crossovering with some other fandoms. This one is a pure Gundam Wing fanfic, in a sense that all the casts are from GW casts on canon with some additional references from other fandoms (similar/not) that I've read. But I might very well will not mentioning where I did found them anymore after this…

And so… with this note, I hope it clears the majority of your confusions. Feel free to ask any you might confuse of, so long as it didn't spoils the plots.

Thank you for your attention. Without further a do, I presented to you chapter 4….

_**THE OUROBOROS CHRONICLES I :**_

_**DRAWN OUT OF THE NORMALITY**_

GwouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGWouroboroschroniclesGW

"Hee-chan… I don't think we ought to accept his challenge, ne? Onegai… (1) Let's just get out of here! I think I could out run that kind of shikigami any day! Ne??" murmured the long haired teen.

However, when he didn't have a straight answer, he sent a quick glance to the one beside him. What he saw almost made him shakes his head in an exasperated manner. For, what he seen was that his partner was still quietly standing there, calculating all of the possibilities, searching for what would be the best solution for them.

In Heero's mind, the teen was still working furiously thinking what the appearance of the new Shikigami and his partner could means. 'How?! They shouldn't be found us for a few more years!! Did this mean that the Seal has been broken? If so…' his trailed mind stopped abruptly, and this new drawn conclusion made him narrowed his eyes and stiffens his body.

'It had started again…' was echoed in his head. 'The Time has running as it should be since _that_ accident…. And this time…, no one could hinder it anymore, 'till _that_ Time has been reached….' Was his last thought before his determination shone through.

'So be it.' he said resignedly before turn his eyes to the long braided hair of his companion. The familiar feeling to protect what was at stakes resurfaced in once again.

"I won't lose you anymore. No… not this time. This time, no one would take you from me _again_!!" snarled the short dark haired teen.

The decision from the one beside him, while not unexpected was not one that he wanted his partner to take at all. He knew what his partner thought in this situation… Truly he did! But that doesn't mean that he would happily agree to it!

'Hee-chan… Naze? (2) Why must you be stubborn about this?' whispered the long haired teen mind regrettedly. The cresfallen look on his eyes was the only indication that he strongly opposed his partener decision.

'This is what was I'm afraid would be happened… That you'd choose to 'play' the Game despite your loath of what was implient in this accursed 'Game'. Shikashi… (3)' he then forced himself to stop thinking of what might be, and just resigned to what would be…

"Sore dewa… (4) If it that's your wish… Atashi no Deus… (5)" said the long haired teen softly, bowing slightly to the short haired teen. 'Even if I didn't want you to do this anymore….' Was his traitorous mind thought.

-tbc-

Glossary:

Please

Why

But ----You could also use 'Demo'.

Is that so… ---That's what I gathered anyway.

My Deus

Anyway… I put up a little poll on my profile about this one. Please put on your votes. Your opinion might help me find the will to continue on this story!! Now….

Read and Review Please!!!


End file.
